


Patience Is The Key

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst?, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, Kind of like a Drabble, M/M, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sighs. "I just... I wish he was mine BooBear. You should see how we joke around and stuff," Harry says with a small fond smile on his face. </p><p>Louis looks at Harry sympathetically. "Give it time, yeah? Who wouldn't like a fit bloke like you," he tells Harry managing to get a dimpled grin from the younger lad. </p><p>(Or the one where Liam and Niall are the 'School's couple' and Harry just really wishes Liam was his)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because my best friend is in this situation and I thought it'd be cute. :) :$ pretty short though :( sorry.

"Hey Li," Harry said as he went to his locker that was close to Liam's.

Liam smiled at Harry. "Hey Hazza," he says. Suddenly he smirks remembering where they left off on Friday.

As Harry smiles widely and puts in his locker combination, he feels a big hand hit his bum. He lets out a loud yelp that sounded girly and he looked around to see who was at school yet. Thankfully nobody was.

"Li," Harry yelled accusingly while he laughed.

"Oh my dear Hazza prepare for today," Liam said teasingly as he smiled.

It had always been easy between Liam and Harry. They'd known each other for a while now and this bantering and pointless flirting was okay.

Except, it wasn't okay. Sometime during the time they joked around, Harry started falling for Liam. He honestly wasn't going to say anything no matter how many times his friends encouraged him.

"You know I'm just joking right Hazza? I'm sorry if I hurt you," Liam said worriedly.

That made Harry snap out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah m'sorry just thinking. You're on though Liam," he said smiling, but you couldn't see his dimples.

"Hazza," Liam said sternly.

"Hmm?," Harry hummed back in response as he manage to get his locker open.

"Laugh or I will smack your bum again," Liam told him. Before Harry had time to react, Liam repeated his actions. It made Harry's skin burn from a different sensation. He felt a flame inside him ignite. The feelings he had for Liam just increased as Liam joked around with him and wanted to make him happy. Just not in the way he wanted...

He yelped and turned around. His cheeks were flushed red and he laughed with Liam.

"There ya go mate," Liam said patting his shoulder. He went back to his locker with a small smile on his face while Harry stood there wishing he wasn't just a 'mate'.

He decided not to let Liam know he was upset, but it hurt knowing that he couldn't just tell Liam that he loved him.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. Harry turned to see his best mate Louis walking towards them; he's been with Harry through everything. Well everything as in middle school and high school. Sometimes he wondered how he lived a small part of his life without Louis.

When Louis gets closer, he's greeted by a chipper 'Hi' from Liam and a flushed Harry. He eyes them both warily, but Harry just gives him the look. You know that look you give your best friend when the guy or girl you like is passing by? Yup that's the look he was giving Louis and he immediately understood.

"Hey Lou," Harry said as he smiled a little and went back to trying to get his locker open. Liam took his chance and was about to hit Harry's bum once again, but Louis got between the both of them.

"Open your locker quick so you can go to mine with me," Louis told Harry while he smirked at Liam. Liam just shook his head and laughed.

"See you in class Hazza. I have to go see Niall," Liam said suddenly remembering about his boyfriend. Louis' bum, which was currently touching Harry's bum, made Louis physically feel how Harry tensed up at the sound of Niall.

"Oh yeah," Harry said shakily. "See you in class," he said, but Liam didn't hear it because his thoughts had been consumed by his boyfriend. He was completely oblivious to Harry's feelings at the moment and just nodded then left.

"M'sorry," was the first thing that came out of Louis' mouth when Liam left. Harry ignored it and shut his locker. They walked to Louis' locker in silence.

He watched as Harry was deep in the thought until they finally reached his locker.

"It's not your fault you know," Harry told Louis. He knew that Louis could sometimes get upset easily over things and blame himself. Especially when it came to Harry. They are best mates, and they understand each other perfectly. When Harry was sad, Louis would usually try to cheer him up and apologize when it wasn't even him who did anything.

It wasn't the same for Harry though. If Louis was upset he'd try to make Louis laugh, which would end up in Louis snapping at him. Harry would get this look on his face that would make Louis feel guilty. He'd usually end up saying sorry and telling Harry what was wrong.

That's just how their friendship worked.

"I know it's just your my best mate Haz and I get all depressed when you're upset as well," Louis told him as he sighed.

Harry nodded. "I know you do Lou. How about we hang out today after school," Harry asked but it didn't come out as a question. They usually just ended up at each others house whether they wanted or didn't.

"Oh uh- today," Louis said suddenly nervous. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah," he said stretching out the word more than necessary. When he was about to respond, somebody interrupted.

"Hello gorgeous," Zayn said as he came and pecked Louis on the lips.

"M'not gorgeous," Louis mumbled as he blushed a deep red and his lips tugged up reluctantly in the corners.

"Yes you are. Hey Harry," Zayn greeted Harry. Harry smiled at the cute couple. They'd been going out since Zayn tried to act like a bad boy to get Louis' attention in 6th grade. It worked, but Louis preferred when he saw the real side of Zayn which was just mysterious in itself.

"Hey Zayn. You guys hanging out tonight," Harry questioned as he looked between the two of them. Zayn nodded and Louis was observing Harry to see his reaction. Harry faked a smile and put both his thumbs up.

Zayn laughed and kissed Louis once again as muttered something about having to talk to a teacher before class.

They stayed silent once Zayn left. He closed his locker and looked back at Harry. Harry was good like really good at hiding his emotions, but Louis could see right throw all his fake smiles.  
  
Louis was the first one who broke the silence by blurting out a "I'm sorry," again.

"You should really learn to say something else other than sorry," Harry stated.

"Yeah yeah. But seriously can we hang out tomorrow. Zayn said he'd have a surprise for me today after school on a date," Louis told him smiling widely.

Harry just laughed at Louis' childish antics. He was always pretty smart and definitely a hopeless romantic. He got ecstatic easily and some people wondered why a quiet, shy, and intelligent kid like Louis was hanging out with a rather loud, carefree kid like Harry.

"It's okay BooBear. How about we talk in 5th period," Harry said as he heard the second bell ring meaning it was 7:35 a.m. and the students had to be in class by 7:40 a.m..

"Bye Haz," Louis said as he walked off into another direction to Math while Harry turned sound and walked to Language Arts.

Harry entered the classroom and saw that they were only a few students there. So which included his friends Cher, Aiden, and Nick. Nick was the closest person to him in this classroom. He could tell Nick a lot of things, but not the things he told Louis.

"Well look who it is! Our big Harry! How come we didn't see you at Matt's party this weekend," Nick asked as he sat forward in his desk while Harry sat in the one in front of Nick.   
  
Harry just shrugged. "I wasn't up for it," Harry stated simply.

"Let me guess. You we were hanging out with that dork Louis," Nick snorted.

"Watch it Grimshaw," Harry growled. He always got defense over his mates.

"Why don't you just let him be Nick," Liam asked rhetorically from where he appeared behind Harry. Nick just rolled his eyes at Liam's normal defensive mode over Harry, and he turned back around to Aiden.   
  
"Don't let him get to you Harry," Liam said smiling down at him. Harry gulped and faced forward. He looked up at Liam and saw how those brown eyes sparkled under the light and Liam's brown hair swiped over the side of his face.

Harry nodded and felt chills run down his spine. He trembled and cursed himself for not hiding well his emotions at the moment. But unlike other days Liam seemed oblivious to Harry's emotions once again.

"Wait here you go," Liam said taking off his hoodie. As he took the hoodie off, he also revealed a part of his toned v-line when his shirt scrunched upwards.

Harry just stared at the new patch of revealed skin. Tease, he thought. Such a fucking tease. Harry mumbled a 'thank you' and looked at the board where today's assignment was written.

'Dear students,

Today I will not be here because I have not been feeling well the last few days. I have a doctor's appointment today and I'd appreciate it if you guys don't make any ruckuses. Your History teacher will be checking in on you as you work. Get in partners and work on your writing assignments that are due tomorrow.

Sincerely,   
Mrs.Kraus'

He read. When he looked over to his side he saw Liam looking back at him as he smiled. He turned a bright red and wondered why Liam had been staring at him.

"Partners," Liam asked.  
  
"Well it kinda looks like I don't have a choice," Harry chuckled as he looked at Liam and Harry's connected desks.

"Lets get started," Liam announced.

The period passed by slowly. When Liam and Harry finished on their assignments they'd started flicking rubber bands at each other. It was fun and it had made Harry forget about all the drama. It made him feel like it was just LiamandHarry.

But of course all good things had to come to an end when the bell rang. Liam was out of the room faster than a lightening bolt.

Harry was still giddy from the fun he'd had with Liam as he entered his second class. This period went by quickly with Cher's teasing about 'Lirry'. She had come up with it; it stood for Liam and Harry and it wasn't that bad but he'd never admit that.

The same bell rung in his ears once again and he groaned. It was annoying being in class and they need to add a bell to make it even more annoying.

He started walking towards Science class, but a pair of familiar soft hands grabbed on to him. He was tugged away from the crowds of loud chattering teenagers and through a door. Harry began to felt a warmth on his milky skin and recognized it as sunlight.

"C'mon," he heard a small fragile voice whimper. He abruptly turned to Louis only to find him laying down on the grass and looking up at the sky with tears in his eyes.

Harry would never say it, but Louis looked bloody awful. He had tear-stained cheeks, puffy red eyes, snot, and his fringe looked disheveled. "Oh BooBear," Harry said sadly as he laid down next to Louis and he instantly snuggled into Harry's warmth.

"What happened," Harry whispered when Louis' hysteric sobs minimized to small whimpers and sniffles.

"Zaynskmdmfightsksnnmightksndjsover," Louis said but it came out muffled because his face was buried in between Harry's head and shoulder.

"What did Zayn and you fight about? And why might it be over," Harry questioned. Of course he heard what Louis said. He rarely turned into a sobbing mess, but when he did, it was usually serious and Harry could always understand his mumbled nonsense.

"I don't even remember Haz," Louis whispered brokenly. "We just started fighting a-and we both shouted stupid things that we didn't mean. Then suddenly Zayn said that it was over," Louis told him.

"Oh Lou, you know he didn't mean anything he said right? Those words were just out of anger. Give him time and you guys will be okay," Harry exclaimed.

Louis just shrugged and nodded. He mumbled a little 'hopefully' that was meant to reassure himself, but Harry heard it as well.

"So what happened between Liam and you," Louis said abruptly as he sat up and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Drop it Boo. We don't have to talk about me right now," Harry said softly.

"Nope. I wanna know. It takes my mind off things," he confided.

Harry just stared at him a few more seconds as he examined Louis and finally nodded.

"He's confusing Lou. Like really confusing," Harry said as he tilted his head to get a better view of the sky.

"What do you mean he's confusing," Louis asked curiously from where his head laid on Harry's chest.

"Like we'll joke around about things and we have a lot of fun, but.. it's like there is a whole part of him missing. He's with me, but his heart isn't. He'll joke around and flirt, but then he changes the topic to Niall.. and it's just. Confusing," Harry tells him.

Harry sighs. "I just... I wish he was mine BooBear. You should see how we joke around and stuff," Harry says with a small fond smile on his face.

Louis looks at Harry sympathetically. "Give it time, yeah? Who wouldn't like a fit bloke like you," he tells Harry managing to get a dimpled grin from the younger lad.

"Thanks Lou," Harry said gratefully. That's the magic of their friendship. They both help each other in odd ways,

"C'mon lets get back before we get in trouble," Louis said wiping his face with his own shirt.

They got up in silence and walked back into the school. Thankfully no teachers saw them, but in a matter of seconds they were being confronted. Well not we, more like just Harry.

"Who do you think you are," an Irish accent questioned. Niall. He didn't no what was happening, but Liam was looking at them anxiously as he bit his lip. Harry would've stared at those lips for more time, but he couldn't now.

"Ummm. I think I'm Harry Styles," he said cheekily. His smirk faltered and nobody but Liam saw it.

"You think you're funny now huh don't ya," Niall exclaimed. "Messing with my now ex-boyfriend! He broke up with me because of you. You bloody twat," Niall shouted madly. There had been a crowd that was beginning to form around the two boys, but Harry knew they wouldn't fight. Niall was all bark and no bite, and Harry would ever hurt Niall just because Niall is too sweet. Niall didn't know why he had reacted this way. To be honest he sort of always knew there would never be a LiamandNiall because there would always be a Harry in between.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about," Harry stated genuinely confused. He looked back at Liam and asked the question that nagged his mind. "What is he talking about Li," Harry questioned.

Niall just seemed to get even more mad at was happening so he just walked off.

Liam looked down at his feet because his feet suddenly seemed more interesting. "What. Was. He. Talking. About," Harry pushed.

"I-I like you, okay? Well maybe more than that. I think I'm falling in love with you and it's just so fucking scary. Niall was a distraction. I learned to love him kind of like a good best friend and I started to feel so bad for leading him on. Every time I would kiss I'd always wonder.. What if these were Harry's lips? I didn't want Niall to feel like he was being used so I decided to break it off," Liam confided.

All Harry could do was stare at the male in front of him, that he had grown to love so much, with wide eyes.

"Haz," Liam said tentatively. If Liam was about to say anything else, Harry hasn't heard it because he ran.

Ran to the place where he was with Louis a few seconds ago. He needed air; he needed to process everything he'd been told. He knew he'd only have a few minutes to think since he wouldn't be alone.

Liam and Harry had been stupid. Neither boy confessed how they felt and it just lead The, to unhappiness. Would Harry really risk going back to being depressed? He was certain about a lot of things, but one thing that did make sense was that Liam and he were going to be alright. They were going to be okay because they both loved each other more than either of them knew. They would finally be them.

"Harry," Liam whispered from right behind him.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing a little more on Zayn and Louis :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly want to thank the 3 people that encouraged me to write a second part. I wasn't going to but when I was writing this second part I felt like it was right. What happens to Louis and Zayn in this part felt like it should've happened. It felt right between them. You know that feeling when you're writing that says 'oh this needs to happen'? That's the feeling I got.

"What Liam," Harry asked softly. He didn't seem mad and that eased some tension from Liam.

"I-I'm sorry if I upset you. It's okay if you d-don't like me. I know that you couldn't like somebody like me. I always thought that you liked Louis," Liam stuttered and to be honest Harry knew that Liam truly did love him know. He knew because Liam never stuttered, he was always so brave and confident but melted with one look that Harry gave him.

Then he began to process what Liam had said and broke out laughing.

The laugh was beautiful; well at least that's Liam thought. Except he misinterpreted it.

"You know this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd just laugh at me. A little part of me hope you wouldn't be a jerk about it," Liam said a little bit more confidently even though his insides were screaming for Harry.

Harry's laugh quickly died. "Liam," he gasped finally turning to face the boy who held his heart. All he could see were tears running down Liam's cheeks, but Liam still looked confident.

"I'd never laugh at you. I was laughing because you thought I could like Louis. I won't lie to you, when I was 12 I liked Louis, but all we could ever be is just best friends," Harry told him as he abused Liam's personal space.

In a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of Liam. Both their chests touching each other. They could feel electricity vibrate through them as their breaths mingled together. Lips only centimeters away from each other. Jade green eyes staring into shining brown eyes. Harry's arms instinctively wrapped around Liam's neck as Liam placed his hand on Harry's hips.

"We are both so _stupid_ ," whispered Harry as he brought his lips closer to Liam's.

All Liam could do was nod as he waited for the warmth of Harry's lips.

"I love you too, you know," Harry said once more. He felt a weight being lifted off his chest.

He was finally Liam's and Liam was finally his.

Their first kiss was passionate and sweet.

Liam could feel Harry's smooth but slightly rough lips move in sync with his less puffy and softer lips.

Through the doors that led inside, something that could have a good or bad ending was happening.

"What do you think is going on," a familiar voice asked from behind Louis.

He jumped up from where he had been with his ear against the door trying to listen in to Harry and Liam's conversation.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," said the same voice.

"It's okay Zayn," Louis said barely audible.

Zayn backed away a little. He knew that when Louis said it was okay he meant about their fight earlier too.

"I wasn't apologizing for earlier," Zayn said. As Louis listened to Zayn, he saw Zayn's braveness faltering.

"Why are you here," Louis asked instead while he tilted his head to the side.

"Uh isn't it obvious... I wanted to see what was going on with Harry and Liam," Zayn said nonchalantly.

"Lie. You barely know Liam enough to say that and you don't hang out with Harry a lot," Louis stated. "Y-you still care," Louis said in a smaller voice as he looked up at Zayn through his eyelashes.

"Of course I still car about you Louis. Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I wouldn't be able to stop loving you if I tried; that's how much I love you. Way more than you could possibly think. We've been together since 6th grade and now we're in 11th... I wouldn't be able to live without you," Zayn said his knees twitching like if he had to kneel.

Louis checked his face for any lies, but all he saw was sincerity. He choked out a sob and smiled through his tears. He was about to kiss Zayn, but Zayn got down on one knee before Louis could.

"Zayn," Louis gasped meekly.

"Louis... I honestly don't know what to say. We've been through so much. I was wrong about earlier and I guess I was too stubborn to forgive you. I snapped when you went through my things," so that's what we fought about, thought Louis, "because I was afraid you would've found this," Zayn said as he took out a little squared box from his pocket. "You mean the world to me. And I know it would be stupid to get married while we are still in high school, but I want to look down at your hands and be able to say 'He's mine. He's my fiancé'. We can get married in a few days or years, whenever you'd like. But I'd wait for you. If our relationship doesn't turn out well you were the first guy I ever loved Lou," he stated as he said the last part in a quiet voice.

He took a deep breath and you could hear collective gasps echoing around the halls. He didn't know when, but Harry and Liam were in that crowd too. They could see the proposal right in front of them. All Harry could do was smile like a big idiot and squeeze Liam's hand tighter.

"But I honestly don't think our relationship will end. You were my first, last, and only love, my first time, my first kiss that held meaning, and .. words can't express how much I love you. Like I said our marriage is up to you, but I'd be ecstatic to have you as my fiancé. Each day I love you even more. Loving you is like being in heaven," he continued. "Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me," Zayn asked nervously.

Louis didn't understand why Zayn was nervous. Zayn was all he'd ever wanted. Even as a kid he thought Zayn would leave him for someone better, but he never did. Zayn was always there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on or he'd fight with Harry. Louis knew he was sensitive and he knew he was a hopeless romantic, he just glad that Zayn never got annoyed with him.

Muttering is what broke him out of his trance. Seconds had passed by and he hasn't said anything, he realized. "Yes," he shouted loudly. "Yes yes yes I love you too," he said. His voice was raspy from all the tears he'd cried today. Zayn put the ring on his finger.

Before Zayn could do anything, Louis jumped on him and wrapped his legs and arms around his waist and neck. Zayn, who was stronger than Louis, held him up easily with his hands placed on Louis' bum.

Louis' lips met Zayns' in what could be their most romantic kiss ever.

"That'll be us some day," Liam whispered into Harry's ear from his postion. He was standing behind Harry with his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed and nodded.  
  
"How about you take me out on a date first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you didn't like it :(. I hope you did though and feedback is always appreciated :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! No hate please :) feedback is always appreciated. :) (left you hanging in the end ;) )


End file.
